


Alive

by alphadine



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it didn't need much to make her feel better  </p>
<p>Written for the 2011 Rayne Comment-Ficathon at LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Titel :** Alive   
**Author:** Raven_40 / alphadine **  
Fandom:** Firefly **  
Pairing:** Rayne **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Disclaimer:** Not mine **  
Summary:** Sometimes it didn't need much to make her feel better ****  
Written for 2011 Rayne Comment-Ficathon  
Promt: _Any|Nothing Sugary Sweet|He knows what she wants_ by [](http://willow-reece.livejournal.com/profile)[**willow_reece**](http://willow-reece.livejournal.com/)    


Jayne could tell the girl was tense. Something was building up inside her. He didn’t know what exactly, but it had to be something she obviously couldn’t get rid of herself

So he did the only thing that was sure as hell helping him, when he feels like that: He took her out for a drink. Not for small talk, tea and biscuits. A real drink, in a real bar.

He dismissed Simon’s objections that River was too young for something like that with a snort. The girl had fought a bunch of Reavers all on her own. She’d be pretty capable of having a drink. 

But even now, standing at the bar, both with a beer and several empty shot glasses in front of them, she didn’t relax like he’d thought she would. The girl still had that brooding frown upon her face. The one she’d been wearing for the last days, but he had an idea how to fix that. 

“Hey, Girlie, you see that fella’ over there? The ugly one, who’s staring at your arse the whole time?”  
When she lifted her head he nodded into the direction of the man in question. “Should she be offended?” She was still frowning but he felt that he’d caught her attention.

Jayne watched his fingernails with faked interest as he smiled with mischief. “If someone would look at my rear like that, he’d be spitting teeth soon.” 

“Really ?” The corners of her mouth twitched slightly 

“As sure as it’s dark in a horse ass.” He reassured her. 

He didn’t need to say more. 

River slowly turned around and the poor guy Jayne had accused of sending insulting looks into her direction never knew what hit him. It took her just a few seconds to turn the bar into a seething mass of whirling fists, kicking boots and flying bodies. 

With a satisfied smile Jayne took in the sight of the girl as she spread mayhem with sparkling eyes, flying hair and a devilish smile upon her face before he eagerly joined the brawl. 

When authorities finally arrived to stop the fighting, he pulled her out of the bar and into an alley nearby.

Her shirt was sporting a gap, her hair was even more tousled than usual and her lower lip was bleeding – Simon would probably give him an earful for that - but the fire was back in her eyes.

He grinned at her: “You better?”

She answered with a small laugh. “Yes, much better. But we should go back. Simon’s probably worried to no end by now.”

She turned towards the docks and he followed her, shaking his head in amusement. 

Yeah, Simon was always worried and he’d presumably never understand what River really needs.  
Jayne wasn’t sure that anybody including him would ever know what River needs.  
But he knows what she wants and what was wrong with feeling alive and blowing off  steam from time to time? 


End file.
